won't you give me something to remember?
by AthenaxVio
Summary: Even though we couldn't last forever baby, you know what I want right now (Vidow / smut)


_I know that we probably shouldn't do this_

 _Wake up in the morning feeling stupid_

 _Said that we were done but you're all up on me_

 _Said that we were done but you're all up on me_

 _Tell me how we got in this position_

 _Guess I gotta get you out my system_

 _Trying to let you go but it's not that easy_

 _Trying to let you go but it's not that easy_

* * *

The wine was _definitely_ getting to him. Shadow couldn't remember if this was his third or fourth glass and honestly, part of him mentally shrugged at the thought because he couldn't bring himself to care. Vio was here, he was on Shadow's side, they would rule the world together and nothing could stop them now-

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Vio nudged him gently, voice soft. Shadow shifted against Vio's side, nuzzling his warm shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the question.

"Probably. Wouldn't want to get too bad of a hangover tomorrow." Shadow mumbled and then snorted. "Then neither of us would get anything done."

Vio shifted and Shadow could tell, even though he wasn't looking directly at Vio, that Vio was looking at him.

"What does that mean?" He asked, thin eyebrows arched, and Shadow laughed. "Are you telling me to baby you tomorrow when you won't want to get out of bed without puking?"

Shadow closed his eyes, humming contently. "No, I'm not that much of a lightweight."

"Lucky for me. I don't quite fancy playing nurse." Vio teased, digging a finger into Shadow's side and making him jump. Shadow swatted at his hand, but his mind locked on the mental image of Vio being the first person he'd see when he woke up, Vio's warm hands brushing back his hair, Vio bringing him water and some potion to help with his headache- His cheeks grew warm and he smiled. He would like that- maybe someday...

Vio's fingers brushed against his as he took Shadow's empty wine cup from him and reluctantly, Shadow let it happen. Vio turned to place the cup on a nearby table and Shadow took a moment to look at him, watching the graceful way he moved and how his hair flickered between white and gold- moonlight illuminating him from his back and firelight from his front.

"Dance with me." Shadow said, catching Vio's free hand with one of his own. Vio's head whipped around to look at him with surprise, and then Shadow stood up, pulling Vio along with him, close to him. Vio's wide, pale eyes shimmered in the divide between firelight and moonlight and Shadow had to blink to tear his own eyes away.

"There's no music." Vio said, even as he slid his hand from Shadow's to grip Shadow's arm and placed his free hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow smirked at him, drawing him close by the waist, taking pleasure in the way that Vio's breathing quickened.

"You think I can't use magic for that?" Shadow replied, snapping his fingers. Vio jumped and looked around as the soft sounds of a waltz floated through the room- Shadow giggled, swaying, and then pulled Vio with him as he started dancing.

It took them a minute, but soon they were stepping in sync, breathing in sync. Shadow's eyes never left Vio's face, and somewhere around the second song Vio's hand moved from Shadow's shoulder to the back of his neck, fingers gently threading through plum locks. The third had them almost skipping and spinning together, giggling and laughing until finally they collapsed onto the window seat- out of breath and with their legs feeling like jelly.

As the music faded into silence, Shadow's breath caught as he looked at Vio, illuminated by both fire and moon, cheeks flushed from the wine and the dancing. He felt himself sway towards Vio.

"Are you okay?" Vio asked, his grin faltering as Shadow drew closer. He felt a little fuzzy, a little warm- but it was the good kind of warmth. It almost overshadow the guilt he was feeling- and he supposed the alcohol helped- that _Shadow_ helped-

Shadow's lips moved but Vio didn't register what he said. He was so close, and Vio found himself glancing between Shadow's deep crimson eyes and his lips-

"What?" He asked, and even to himself he sounded stupid. Shadow swallowed, drawing Vio's eyes to the line of his throat.

"Can I kiss you?" Shadow whispered, heart hammering in his chest. Vio blinked rapidly, eyes flickering to Shadow's lips, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks.

Vio's breath hitched and Shadow reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. He was so warm...

"Please." Shadow drew Vio's hand to his chest, pressing it against where his heart fluttered against his rib cage. "You're beautiful. Please."

Vio wrestled with himself for a moment- guilt made him shudder because he knew what he was going to do tomorrow but- Shadow's heart beating against his palm made him lean closer. He shut his eyes.

"Kiss me." He murmured, his forehead pressed to Shadow's. He heard an intake of breath, and then Shadow's lips slid over his, warm and soft and-

Vio made a noise, and Shadow's hand cupped his cheeks. He felt Shadow's pulse quicken against his palm, felt his cheeks flush. Shadow kissed him more insistently and just as suddenly pulled back- the movement made Vio open his eyes to see Shadow standing over him, his eyes dark and hungry with something that made Vio's blood rush south-

And then Shadow was pulling him to his feet and up the stairs to the- _oh-_

He almost pulled away. He should have pulled away. He should have made up an excuse- I don't want this( _But I do)-_ I can't do this( _I'll end up hurting you, please)-_ I don't feel well( _I feel amazing with you)-_ I'm scared( _I'm terrified)-_ I'm not ready for this( _Not ready to betray you, to leave)-_ I think I-

But they reached the landing, Shadow's room, and Shadow looked at Vio with something akin to admiration, to desire- to love, maybe- in his eyes and Vio's thoughts took a happy jump out the window. Shadow kissed him again, turning him around, backing him towards the bed.

Oh Farore, the bed- Shadow's fingers threaded through Vio's hair, dislodging his hat, and then the back of Vio's legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back.

Shadow looked down at Vio, lying on _his_ bed with only moonlight illuminating him now- lips parted and skin flushed and eyes silver and hair splayed against the dark bedsheets like a halo. _Gods above,_ he looked like an angel.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, leaning on hands and knees over him. Vio's eyes fluttered. "I swear- you're some sort of angel."

"Are you going to corrupt me?" Vio whispered, lifting a hand to brush it through Shadow's hair. Shadow laughed softly, tilting his head into Vio's hand. "You might get hurt."

"I'll take my chances." Shadow replied, leaning down to capture Vio's lips again, a groan bubbling from his throat. Vio cupped the back of his neck, his other hand fisting in Shadow's tunic, pulling him closer.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe, and when they broke apart they both took a minute to kick off their boots and socks- Vio scooted farther onto the bed, laying back on Shadow's pillows, and Shadow followed. He pressed another kiss to Vio's lips, parting them with his tongue and parting Vio's legs with his knee. Vio's hands fisted back into Shadow's tunic and he let out a noise that sent Shadow's head reeling with desire.

"You'll be the death of me." He growled breathily, biting against Vio's lower lip. Vio leaned forward eagerly, his cheeks flushed and head dizzy, tongue brushing against Shadow's and his head tilted. Shadow fisted a hand in Vio's hair and yanked back, baring his neck- Vio _moaned._

 _"Please-!"_ He gasped as Shadow went to work sucking and biting a mark into his skin. He felt hot, and everywhere Shadow touched sent more warmth spreading through him and down to where his arousal was pressed against Shadow's knee- _oh-_ and Shadow's hand fisted in his hair made it hard to think.

Of course, everything was making it hard to- Vio gasped as Shadow pushed him down into the pillows, and then Shadow was pulling off his belt, and then Shadow was pulling off his _own_ belt, and tunic, and undershirt. His dark hair stood up wildly and Vio arched against the knee between his legs, taking in Shadow's lean torso and the line of his abs and hips down to- Vio's eyes squeezed shut as he grinded against Shadow's leg again and moaned.

His hands lifted to touch Shadow as he leaned back over him, sliding up the smooth expanse of skin from his hips to his shoulders and back down again- the palms of his hands brushing against hardened nipples made Shadow groan- they were kissing again- Vio arched into Shadow-

-keened as Shadow's hand drifted over his clothed erection- he was _so hot-_

Then his tunic and undershirt were pulled off and Shadow's mouth was on him again, kissing down his neck to his collarbone and back again, sucking and licking new bruises into pale skin, thumbs brushing over nipples and then digging into Vio's hip bones as Shadow moved down.

Vio keened loudly when Shadow's swiped over a nipple, louder when his wet mouth closed over it and sucked. His nails dug into Shadow's shoulders, and then fisted into his hair.

"Shadow-" He panted, "Shadow, Shadow _please- oh-!"_ as Shadow slid his hand between Vio's legs, pressing against his arousal so good and so warm that Vio felt tears spring to his eyes from pleasure. Shadow's mouth covered his, smothering his moans, his tongue pushing and rubbing against Vio's and his hand-

oh gods, his hand-

slid up and down, palmed against the head of his member through his tights, and Vio could feel a wet spot forming and couldn't bring himself to care, it felt so good. He smoothed his hand down Shadow's chest, and then over Shadow's clothed member; Shadow groaned, started adding another bruise to Vio's neck and then-

Then Vio's hand slid into Shadow's trousers, smoothing over his member and Shadow's head dropped to Vio's shoulder as he bucked into Vio's grip, hissing.

"Fuck- _Vio-"_ Shadow groaned, breath hot against Vio's neck. " _Fuck-_ You'll be the _death_ of me-"

"Pretty sure I read somewhere- oh _yes-_ " Vio's thumb swiped over the head of Shadow's cock- "that certain dialects of Gerudo refer to orgasms as ' _little deaths'_ so-"

Shadow laughed breathlessly, sitting up and yanking down Vio's trousers. "Funny that you can even remember that considering the circumstances." He breathed, shimmying out of his own pants. They both took a minute to take the sight of each other in- moonlight making Vio's skin pale, his cock twitching and pre-cum sliding down the length of it. Shadow watched as Vio shivered under his scrutiny, watched how Vio's gaze seemed torn between his face and his cock.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you like this." He slid off the bed, groping through a dresser drawer for a tiny bottle of oil. Vio sat up, staring at him, his hands fisted in the bedsheets.

"Is that- are we-" Vio faltered, his cock jumping at the thought. He swallowed as Shadow tossed the bottle on the bed and then crawled back on. Shadow cupped his cheek, eyes searching his face.

"Do you want to?" He asked and Vio flushed, licking his lips. Shadow kissed him, a warm press of his lips, and Vio closed his eyes.

"I-" He swallowed again, pressing the palm of his hand against Shadow's heart, his pulse steady and warm. "...Please. Give me something to remember."

Shadow kissed him, pushed him down, skated his hand over Vio's bare cock- Vio shivered and whined and arched into his hand. Shadow grabbed the bottle and poured oil over his fingers and Vio, blushing, spread his legs for Shadow to settle between.

He squirmed as Shadow crooked a finger into his entrance, the feeling uncomfortable and weird, but luckily not painful. Shadow peppered kisses over his face and chest, bent to lap at Vio's nipples (which made him squirm _more),_ and drew his finger in and out until Vio's squirming stopped and he started grinding back-

The second finger slid in with little resistance, but Vio's breath still hitched, and he grasped Shadow's free hand and hissed in discomfort. Shadow moved downwards, and Vio felt warm breath against his cock- when Shadow started lapping at the head of his cock he moaned loudly, throwing his head back and rocking his hips onto Shadow's fingers and into Shadow's mouth.

"Shadow, _Shadow-"_ And then the third pressed against him, almost painfully, and Vio couldn't breathe as Shadow mouthed at the base of his cock. Shadow's fingers fucked in and out, in and out of his body and Vio _keened,_ fucking himself back onto them and suddenly he couldn't make any noise because now Shadow's mouth was covering his and his tongue was down Vio's throat and he couldn't breathe couldn't think couldn't stop-

Shadow's fingers brushed against something in him and Vio's body jerked, his head whipping to the side as he cried out his release, biting down on his fist to muffle his moans. His cock spurted, cum landing on his stomach; he rolled his hips and shuddered, not noticing Shadow still above him.

"Fuck." Shadow huffed, smoothing his free hand over Vio's hair and withdrawing his fingers from Vio's shuddering body. "Fuck- _gods,_ you're beautiful, you're _mine, fuck-"_

Vio whined, cock twitching.

Shadow sat up, pouring more oil over his fingers and tossing the bottle to the side before tugging at his own cock, palm sliding smoothly over the heated flesh. Vio turned back on his back, still shuddering with aftershocks, but he spread his legs and reached up to grip Shadow's shoulders as he slid into him.

" _Ah-"_ Vio choked on a moan. Shadow's cock was much thicker than three fingers, and even with the oil it _burned_ a bit, and he was so _sensitive-_

They both groaned when Shadow bottomed out. He stayed there for a minute, kissed Vio warm and soft and sweet, threading his fingers through Vio's hair.

"Good?" He asked, rocking forward. Vio whined.

"Yes- please-"

Shadow rocked forward, more insistently until he built up a rhythm, and Vio moaned and gasped and pleaded _More, Shadow, Please-_

Shadow yanked his head back by his hair, making Vio keen and arch, digging his nails into Shadow's shoulders as he murmured how good and beautiful and hot and tight Vio felt. Vio writhed on his cock, locking his legs around Shadow's hips as Shadow's cock pressed up against his prostate, making him see white, _deeper, harder, faster, Shadow-_

Shadow got his other hand around Vio's cock, stroking it in time as he thrust into Vio, making him sob-

"Say that you're mine-" He growled into the crook of Vio's neck, his vision blurring as he fucked Vio harder-

" _Yours-"_ Vio gasped, arching against him, writhing and squeezing on his cock- "I'm _yours- Shadow-!"_

His legs tightened around Shadow and that was all the warning he got before Vio arched off of the bed, _screaming_ his second release of the night, his hole clenching around Shadow as he came.

Shadow grunted, pulling Vio by the hair into a rough kiss as his hips sped up, pounding into Vio so hard that they bounced on the bed as he saw white, his orgasm rushing over him in a wave of heat and pleasure and desire( _love)_. " _Vio-!"_

* * *

When it was over he pulled out, Vio hissing as Shadow's cock slid against his oversensitive walls one last time. Shadow kissed him, stroking his thumb over Vio's cheek, and then he slid out of the bed, stumbling on wobbly legs over to the bathroom.

Vio pressed his cheek into the pillow, still trembling with aftershocks- he jumped when Shadow returned, running a wet cloth over his stomach and sensitive cock and where Shadow's cum leaked out of his entrance. Shadow was murmuring to him and it took a minute before Vio could focus enough to register what he was saying.

"-not sore anywhere? I didn't hurt you did I?" Shadow was asking. He tossed the cloth on the bedside table and leaned over Vio. Vio shook his head and smiled, closing his eyes.

Shadow's lips brushed over Vio's forehead and then he felt Shadow pull him into his arms. Shadow pulled a blanket over them both, a contented noise sounding from low in his throat.

"Please don't leave me." He murmured, tucking Vio's head under his chin.

( _I love you.)_

Vio didn't answer.

( _I love you, I have to leave you, I'm sorry.)_


End file.
